A known image forming apparatus includes a main body having a space for a standard-capacity sheet feed tray. In the known image forming apparatus, one or more expansion members are attachable to a lower part of the main body. When the space is expanded by the one or more expansion members, a larger-capacity sheet feed tray can be attached to the main body.